<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take the lead by damimi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586902">take the lead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/damimi/pseuds/damimi'>damimi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/damimi/pseuds/damimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where kuroo and tsukki are college roommates, secretly having hots for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take the lead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stop hogging the blanket,” Tsukki murmurs under his breath, exhaustion streaks on his voice as he pulls the blanket over to his side where the lower part of his body is left exposed to the cold wind. </p><p>There’s a lot of problems in their room. Take the broken heater as an example as to why they’re sharing a blanket with their bodies close to each other. Tsukki doesn’t agree at first, hating the idea. But Kuroo tells him body heat is a better heater after all, and Tsukki can’t argue with a science major spitting facts so he just agrees. He even advises him to wear thin clothes or just partner his pj’s with white shirt since it’s better for body heat which Tsukki obliges. </p><p>“I’m not doing anything,” Kuroo mumbles in return, his elbow propped on the pillow with his palm on his cheek, just staring at Tsukki as he sleeps. He’s starting to thank his broken bed for this opportunity. It’s not everyday he gets to look at him this close. </p><p>The only bed in their room is Tsukki’s because Kuroo’s still in the process of finding a placement since he’s broken his bed after jumping on it nonstop and shouting for Tsukki to kill the bug he found underneath his bed. He can’t say he’s not to blame for what happened. </p><p>Tsukki shivers and bunches the blanket as he pulls it over his shoulders. He can’t think straight but he knows he’s pissed with Kuroo and his “science thing” about body heat which he can’t seem to feel even at its slightest. A few minutes later and he’s starting to have chills in which Kuroo instantly notices. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” he whispers on Tsukki’s ear, his hands hovering over the latter’s shoulder, patting it.</p><p>“You told me body heat is effective,” Tsukki says as his lips shiver, turning his body to Kuroo’s side just so he could show him how pissed off he is.</p><p>“Technically speaking, it is effective.”</p><p>Glaring at him, Tsukki raises his finger over his lips that are still shaking, “does this look effective to you, huh? I’m cold as fuck and I’m wearing this fucking thin shirt and I want to move the blanket to my side, but I can’t because you won’t have any and I hate that I have to do all this just because you told me to.”</p><p>Tsukki sniffs and tears start cascading on his face. He hates that he’s showing this vulnerable side of him to the person who’s only inches away from him and who lives in the same room as him, but he just can’t seem to reach. </p><p>A pang of pain streaks in Kuroo’s chest. He thumbs the tears away from Tsukki’s face and hugs him closer to him. </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Proving that body heat is effective.” Kuroo smiles before planting a kiss over Tsukki’s head.</p><p>“I hate you. You know that right?” </p><p>“Yeah. The feeling’s mutual.”</p><p>Tsukki bites his lower lips and scoots away from Kuroo’s warmth.</p><p>“Really? You do?”</p><p>Kuroo’s eyes turn dark. Merely looking at Tsukki’s face makes him want to lose his control, but he stops himself.</p><p>“What if I tell you I like you then?”</p><p>Kuroo chuckles, “then the feeling’s still mutual.”</p><p>No one speaks. Kuroo breaks the silence as he parts Tsukki’s lips and takes him until both of them bask in the feeling of warmth and uncertainty.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>